The present invention relates to a multipurpose tub wrench.
Objects of the invention are to provide a multipurpose tub wrench of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a combination of tools for removing and inserting a bathtub drain strainer, removing and installing shower arms and preventing scratching of chrome finish, removing and installing gas log lighter flanges, and operation as a standard and as a Philips screwdriver.